callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR
The Remington "ACR" (Adaptive Combat Rifle), or Magpul Masada, is modern day assault rifle. It is an updated version of the Masada Adaptive Combat Weapon System, which was made by Magpul prior to their licensing agreement with Bushmaster, and later Remington. The weapon borrows traits from other firearms, most notably the ambidextrous operating handle in a forward position, similar to the SCAR-H, as well as a polymer construction akin to that of the Heckler and Koch G36. Its internal components are heavily influenced by the AR-18, an updated version of the AR-15 (the original M16 design) that was more reliable. The ACR is intended to fire with 5.56x45mm ammunition and uses M16 barrels, and it can have M16 type magazines inserted.The Remington ACR is unlocked at level 48 in online and multiplayer. Modern Warfare 2 uses the 14.5 inch Carbine variant.The ACR is mostly used by TF141, although it has been spotted in use by the Favela Gang, Shadow Company and the Ultranationalists.It is also commonly used by Ghost of TF141. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACR is first used in the mission Cliffhanger, with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and Heartbeat Sensor attached, although it is also present in the first mission S.S.D.D. as one choices of weapons for running the pit, located inside one of the weapon crates with a holographic sight attached. Its damage is equivalent to the M4 Carbine but is much more accurate, having the least recoil of any of the fully automatic weapons with minimal sway which makes up for its low damage. Because of the ACR's low recoil, it is recommended to be used in mid to long range fights and avoid close range encounters, though Steady Aim can help. Because of its low damage, Stopping Power can be used although it is not absolutely necessary. In multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 48. The ACR has less recoil than the M4, making it more accurate while doing the same damage, meaning that the M4 becomes obsolete upon unlocking the ACR. Most attachments work well with this weapon. All of the sights including the Thermal Scope can be used with it, due to its very low recoil. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Image:Acr.JPG|ACR Image:Acr_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Trivia *On the side of the weapon it says "Maneemagusswa Mamdaero, Cal 5.56 Euro" *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Modern Warfare 2. * The Cliffhanger version of the ACR can also be found in "Just Like Old Times". This version can hold 1260 rounds at once. The normal version can only hold 630 rounds. * Its fire sound is very similar to that of the SCAR-H, even though they are different caliber. *In "Just Like Old Times" you can have two ACR Holographics at one time, the only difference being their camo patterns. *A black ACR can be found in "Just like Old Times" and be used by Soap.(Proof picture link,not the in-game one but to state it exists http://www.rainierarms.com/img/board/masada-1.jpg) Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer